What's Your Favorite Color?
by You'reHighlightingTooMuch
Summary: It was a fair question, after all, everyone had a favorite color. A series of drabbles on the favorite colors of the companions.
1. Pink

_What's your favorite color?_

The first time anyone had asked Rose Tyler that, she was in kindergarten. She had giggled and looked down at her pink shirt, pointing and happily saying "Pink!"

After that, anytime she'd been asked that question, the answer was just simply 'pink'. No thinking about it, not questioning it, just answer the question and get on with her daily life. She liked pink, it was a pretty color, but she had never really cared all that much or put much thought into it. After all, it was just a color, no big deal.

Once the Doctor stopped flipping the controls on the TARDIS and looked at her.

"Rose," he'd asked, "What's your favorite color?" She had stared at him in confusion for a few seconds (after all, it was a bit of a random question unless you'd just met the person, and she definitely knew the Doctor better than that) then smiled and answered his question.

"Pink," She said simply.

"Why?" He'd asked.

She laughed. "Does there have to be a reason? I just like it, it's pretty."

"No, I guess not," He'd said, and then started going back to his TARDIS, excitedly going on about the amazing next planet they were going to visit, but Rose wasn't paying attention.

Because of course she had a reason. After a special day in her life, pink had become a lot more to her than just a color. Because the day she first met the Doctor, she'd been wearing pink.

* * *

**Yup, another Doctor Who story. xD But since these are just little drabbles, it'll go faster, and I'll probably be updating this really fast.**

**So, review and tell me what you thougt! :)**


	2. Dark Blue

**Well, I survived the first day of school! That's good, let's just hope I can keep doing that :) Anyway, to celebrate here's an update!**

**And as Guest suggested and perfectly said in the reviews, here's Captain Jack *Hotness* Harkness for you guys! **

* * *

_What's your favorite color?_

When he'd first been asked that, he'd simply shrugged and responded with a "I don't know." His favorite color tended to change a lot. He wasn't really sure why, it just did. Maybe it had to do with what month it was, or what food he was eating, or who he flirted with. Maybe it was just, oh, Stephanie's favorite color is red and she's cute so now his favorite color is red, but then Fred was also cute and his was green so green it is! Either way, Jack had never really had one specific color he'd liked better than others.

It wasn't a big deal anyway. So what, he didn't have one favorite color. The world wasn't going to explode or anything! (Something Jack found out from the Doctor later could happen on certain planets)

But when Jack had started traveling, he'd seen the stars and the planets and amazing things. So, he started to like the color of the night sky a bit more than other colors. It meant adventure and promise and running for your life and all those good things Jack couldn't seem to get enough of.

And when he got stuck after the Doctor ditched him he figured he'd need a change of clothes. After all, he was in a completely different time now and he just looked weird.

And Jack found his coat. It was dark blue, the color of the night sky, and frankly it just looked awesome on him (but didn't everything?) he'd taken it immediately. After all, who didn't love dark blue?

So when Martha had later asked him what his favorite color was, he'd just grinned, pointed at his coat and said "Guess."

And then of course the Doctor had told him not to flirt with her.

* * *

**I dunno, I'm kinda on a roll tonight, I might get one more up :) Anyway, feedback is awesome! *hint hint* And thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed!**

**Oh, and I have a poll up on my profile about making story covers, wanna go check it out? *hint hint* Oh yeah, I'm just so subtle at advertising :/**


	3. Red

**OH YEAH! Two updates in one night! Who da girl? *cricket, cricket* Alright, fine, I'm never saying that agian. xD**

**Anyway, I completely disregarded any sense of order I had going with the companions, here's Amy! And Rory plays a pretty big part in this one too :) (Oh, and the summary lies about this one. It's not a drabble. It's a mini-one-shot length! What can I say? I had a lot to say about Amy's favorite color... :/) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_What's your favorite color? _

Rory had asked her and Mels that a couple of times when they were little. Mels had always just smiled and said "What'd ya think?" while holding up the little TARDIS Amy had sculpted. Then Rory had turned to her while Mels just kept doing whatever it was she was doing, and Amy would sit there and think for a second.

"Red, I guess…" She'd said, shrugging, and that was basically it. Nobody ever really questioned it, because who cared? It was a question, it got her attention, made her think for a few seconds, and then she lost interest.

On her second-ever date with Rory, he'd asked her that question again, and she'd given him a weird stare.

"Why'd you care?" She'd asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I just wondered why your favorite was red." He said. Amy thought about it a bit more.

"Well, when I was little, when the Raggedy Doctor came…" Rory had to suppress the urge to sigh. Weren't they too old for this? But he let her finish because she was his girlfriend (and maybe he was a bit scared of her, but who'd prove that?), and because he genuinely was curious. And then Amy, like the perceptive girl she is, had snapped her fingers in his face. "You asked, I'm explaining." She'd said. "Maybe you want to listen, yeah?" And Rory had quickly nodded and Amy had grinned in victory.

"Anyway, as I was saying and you weren't listening, when the Raggedy Man came, he said he was craving apples. Then I gave him an apple and he spit it right out, said it was rubbish. Later when we were going upstairs and he was talking about that crack in my wall, I drew a smiley face on it like Mum did and he liked it." She said. "I guess that'd have to be the reason why."

When they were traveling on the TARDIS, after the whole thing with the vampires and they were safe on the TARDIS in their room (on those _horrible _bunk beds, honestly, when was the Doctor going to get RID of those things?) Rory had asked her one more time, and Amy had turned to him with an exasperated expression.

"_Red, _Rory, it still hasn't changed." She'd told him.

"Okay," he said, "But is it still because of the apple?"

"Yeah, why? The apple is the thing that made me trust the Doctor about that Prisoner Zero thing, and that's what led us to traveling with him! If anything, it's even more the reason now!"

"Fine, fine, I get it!" Rory had said, holding up his hands in mock surrender and laughing. But he turned over on his bunk bed and sighed. He didn't have a problem with the fact that Amy's favorite color is red, he'd just hoped maybe the reason would've been something to do with how the flower he gave her when he first asked her out was red, or how every Valentine's day he made sure to make her a red card…but the apple was fine too.

When Rory had showed her that ring, during everything that was happening because of the Pandorica, her reason for loving the color red changed. Because the apple was important, yeah, but the case that the ring was in was red. And that was more important. And when all the problems had ended, when they'd been slow dancing on their wedding night, she'd told him that.

"Mr. Pond, d'you want to know why my favorite color is red?" And he'd groaned softly and said,

"Not particularly..." And Amy had just grinned to that and said.

"The case, that the ring was in. It was red. That's why my favorite color is red, Mr. Pond." She'd grinned. And his smile had just made the already amazing night a million times better.

* * *

**Yup. Shameless Amy/Rory fluff there at the end. :3 I don't hate Amy/Doctor, in fics especially it's fine, but RORY AND AMY MUST BE TOGETHER OTHERWISE. Thank you, Doctor, for fixing their relationship like you fix your bow tie. :) **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of this super long one and the last one! And that poll I mentioned last chapter is still open... :3**


End file.
